1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspended ceiling tile construction. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved simple device for removable securing a removable ceiling tile to a stationary ceiling tile disposed in a juxtaposition thereof, both of said ceiling tiles being in a suspended ceiling tile construction.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the assembly of suspended ceiling tiles framed members generally speaking are secured to the permanent ceiling via frames which descend vertically and define what is known in the trade as a Z-bar. The Z-bar is either in the shape of the letter H turned 90.degree., or in the shape of a Z with the bottom horizontal member extending on either side of the vertical member. Generally, speaking a Z-bar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,179. As seen therein the Z-bar is affixed to the permanent ceiling by use of separate clamp means and a suitable fastener such as a screw.
The Z-bar carries the suspended ceiling tiles which are appropriately mounted against the lowermost generally horizontal member. When it is desirous to dispose against a permanent ceiling tile a removable ceiling tile the prior art has provided a bracket means engageable with the Z-bar which is adapted to extend over a portion of the removable panel to be disposed there-against. A threaded member passes through such bracket and through the panel itself. There is positioned beneath the removable ceiling tile a generally circular button which is reciprocally threaded with the vertically disposed threaded with the vertically disposed threaded member so that it can be screwed into the portion of the threaded member extended beneath the removable ceiling tile. The removable ceiling tile is affixed to the assembly by initially placing the bracket in position and moving the ceiling tile into position effecting creation of a hole through the ceiling tile to accommodate the vertically positioned threaded member. When the ceiling tile is in place the generally circular button is screwed onto the portion of the threaded member extending beneath the ceiling tile.
When it is desired to remove the ceiling tile the button must be completely removed from the assembly before the removable ceiling tile can be lowered. When removed the space occupied by the removable ceiling tile still contains the bracket member which extends inwardly from the edge of the permanent ceiling tile. When one bears in mind that a present reason for providing removable ceiling tiles in commercial installation is to provide access to structural members such as wires and airconditioning ducts, it is seen that it is a decided disadvantage to have a projecting bracket in the limited space provided in which to carry out the inspection of or modification to the structural members. Specifically, the average workman can readily harm himself or his clothing when working in such narrow space because he will undoubtedly come into engagement with the relatively permanent bracket on which to fasten and secure the removable ceiling tile via the button.
There is still another decided disadvantage which resides in the fact that the button must be removed free of the balance of the asembly. Bearing in mind its small size it can readily get lost thereby necessitating the replacement of the button and additional nuisance when it is time to reinsert the ceiling tile. A third distinct distant disadvantage of the celing tile construction resides in the fact that it is necessary to make a hole completely through the ceiling tile to accommodate the threaded member. Such is difficult to do without creating a mess and without undoubtedly mutilating the removable ceiling tile.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a simple means for securing a removable ceiling tile to a permanent ceiling tile. It is an object of this invention to provide a means to secure the removable ceiling tile to the Z-bar or other hanger means whereby the means employed consist of only one part. It is further object of this invention to provide a clip means for securing a removable ceiling tile to a hanger means employed in suspended ceiling tile structure which clip means is removed the removable ceiling tile when the same is removed from the hanger means which carry the common ceiling tile.